Time Before Pines
by Christy777890
Summary: What would happen if you lived in another time period? Egypt? Greece? Rome? American Revolution? Pirates? Princesses? All things the Pines family go through in these collections of stories all throughout the worlds history. (MaBill)


**HELLO YELLOW! Oh boy Gravity Falls fanfic archives it is good to be back! This is a new story that has been worked on by kittybook444 and I, and I personally love the whole idea. This is basically a bunch of stories about the Pines family living in different time periods of history! I do love MaBill so this will be a MaBill fanfic, and if I happen to get some things wrong about the history, remember I'm trying my hardest and I've done tons of reasearch just to make this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

Time Before Pines

Story One

Chapter One: Ancient Egypt

The sun rose over the crowded city, as another work day began. Buildings stacked together with barely any space between them, tents were pitched in the city for merchants to sell there goods for a living. This small city was all apart of the kingdom under the rule of Pharaoh William Cipher.

One of the merchants in this kingdom was the greedy Stanford Pines. He was known all around for his side-show, "Mysteries of Egypt". His road show was a huge success, but really a scam. People would come from all around just to see the mysteries and folklore that would be there.

"Step right up! See the astonishing mermaid girl! Who is still alive without water!"

The con-man had a niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper. Mabel who currently had her legs wrapped to make her a mermaid outside in the market place, was the older twin. She had brown curly hair, and since she was a 'mermaid' she had a purple cloth on the top half and green cloth wrapped around her legs with two sheets papyrus at the ends to make her look more like a mermaid. Her brother Dipper was currently helping his great uncle scam some more peasants of the kingdom. The man had regular clothes of his time, long cloth around the lower half of his body and nude for the top half, along with his uncle, but with a pine tree pin to hold the cloth up. Twins enough are hard to find in Ancient Egypt, that's why they themselves were a mystery.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired and the sun is so hot! Can I take a break? I'm nine-teen and it's weird doing this, it's not like I'm twelve again, and you can't keep me in the same mermaid costume!" She asked the older man, who was happily collecting peasants money.

"What!? No! You're rolling me in tons of silver!" He said bouncing the coins in his hand.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper walked over "you should let Mabel take a break, she has made you lots of silver and copper already."

"Oh alright. I'll let you take a break. Just don't go and do something stupid! I don't want to be talking to guards today."

"Come on! That was one time!" She told him as she dragged herself inside the tent. Mabel got changed in her normal attire, white cloth dress, with a very small gold shooting star necklace her Great-Uncle got her for her birthday. They were some-what poor, but could still live off of what they had.

Mabel went skipping into the market place looking for merchants she could talk to, or buy some food for her family from. She knew most of the sellers and could start a friendly conversation with them whenever.

There were many in this crowded city. All sold different things, over in one area someone would be selling spices, and four feet away someone would be selling pottery. The jewelry cart was the brunettes favorite. All of the new finely crafted necklaces, pendents, pins, earrings, rings, and headwear were all there. The man working the cart was getting ready to open. He had a white cloth on his lower half and tons of men's jewelry on him as a model.

"Hey Ahmose!" Mabel called to the man.

"Ah! Mabel! Great to see you again! How have you been?" He greeted her as she walked up to the cart.

"Great! Any new merchandise?" She asked putting on a gold headband.

"Not much has really come out from the metal workers lately, but there is this really pretty ring!" He handed her a ring that was gold with tiny amethyst gems around the top. The ring also had a triangle with an eye on it. "Pretty ring for a pretty lady hm? So how would you like to buy it?"

Mabel studied the ring more, it was beautiful, but the triangle with the eye was throwing her off.

"What's the triangle eye guy for?" She asked him.

"That? Oh it's something Pharaoh William Cipher keeps wearing. It's the latest design!"

"And how much would this ring cost?" Mabel asked intrigued by the beautiful ring.

"Six-hundred eighteen pieces of silver."

"Whoa! That much! Uh-uh, no no, bippity bop cazow! That's a lot!" She handed the ring back to the man.

"Well sorry Mabel, but that's what you get for luxury. We all can't be like the Pharaoh and get everything we want, when ever we want it. But, hey! At least we can dream about it!"

"Heh, yeah." Mabel thought off into space. It's true, she was just a peasant in a kingdom. She didn't get all the pretty dresses, servants, meat, when ever she wanted. It's hard for her to face that reality of it.

"Um, Mabel, I think your brother wants you over there." Ahmose told her. Mabel turned around to see her brother calling at her from another stand.

"Thank you so much, Ahmose! Oh wait! The headband!" Mabel reached to take it off.

"No no, you keep that. I'll get more in tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yeah sure! You'll use it more than me if no one would buy it!" He laughed.

"Mabel! Come quick!" Dipper yelled to her.

"Thank you so much!" Mabel said to Ahmose as she walked over to her brother.

"What is it bro-bro?"

"The Pharaoh hired a new royal vizier, and he's here! The vizier left two days ago and no one knew!" Dipper looked around and told his sister with nervousness.

"So?" She asked wondering what the big deal was about. Tons of new viziers came before, and if they didn't do what the Pharaoh wanted, that sent shivers down the woman's spine. It was a long time since one had come, usually it was the viziers monkeys to do the biding.

"So, that means we need to get out of here! Stan's starting to pack up the shop, and we haven't payed our share to the Pharaoh in forever!" Dipper said as he dragged Mabel back to their tent.

"Wait, so we have to leave the city so we won't get caught?"

"Yes!" He said frantically searching for her stuff.

"Does Stan know we are doing this?"

"He's the one that sent me to look for you! Stan is going to stall the vizier enough so we can get out of the city. I refused him to do it, but he gave me that look, the one that he gives when something is urgent and we can't question him."

Mabel knew what he was talking about, it was the look that he have that one time they summoned some mummies on accident and Stan was furious.

"We need to get going." Dipper said as he handed her clothes and started grabbing his own stuff.

"We just can't leave Stan!"

"Mabel, he said he will catch up with us, but right now we need to get going." He got all of his stuff he needed for the 'trip'.

They walked out of the tent, only to find guards outside in the market place following a man who looked a little younger then the twins, probably two years younger, he was a little chubbier with almost white hair up really high in a weird hair due that wasn't seen in the kingdom. He had full cloth clothing, gold and jade necklaces, along with gold bracelets. He turned and noticed the twins.

"Keep walking." Dipper told his sister and walked away from the area with the vizier. Mabel followed. They took many back paths to the other end of the city. Dipper turned to check on his sister, she was ok.

_Bam!_

Dipper ran into a someone.

"Watch where you're going!" He looked up to find that it was their Great-Uncle.

"Dipper! What are you doing here! The guards are right in my tail you two should have been out of here!"

"Now, where do ya think you're going?" The chubby albino asked the group. Him, a bunch of guards with spears at the Pines faces, and a scribe next to them rolled out a sheet of papyrus reading what was on it.

"Stanford Pines, a con-man who's been wanted for not paying the Pharaoh, and stealing objects all around this city."

"So we found a wanted man of the Pharaoh here huh? We'll be best take him, and his family to the king and see what their punishment is."

Mabel, Dipper, and Stan had fear in their eyes. They knew the Pharaoh wasn't nice at all and would most likely send them to their death. All they did was stare up at the fat man.

"You heard me!" he yelled, "Get up!"

The Pines did so. Hands in the air, waiting for what to do next. The man walked around them all.

"You don't look like a criminal." He said to the woman. "You're too pretty to be one." He said as he squeeze her cheeks. Dipper swatted the guys hand away from his sister with a death glare and a low growl.

"Where are my manners," He laughed "I am Gideon Gleeful, Royal Vizier" Gideon grabbed Mabel's hand and placed a kiss on it. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Well, I'm already done with this dump of a city. Let's go."

"What are you going to do to us?" Mabel asked. Dipper quickly got in front of her and Stan behind her facing the guards to make sure she wasn't hurt by the spears that were surrounding them.

"Well, nothing to you, peach dumplin'. But those two? That's up to the Pharaoh." Gideon said while lifting her chin up.

"Don't even touch her." Dipper said hitting Gideon's hand away from her again.

Gideon turned to one of the guards, "Get the cuffs."

Dipper and Stan were aggressively pushed away from Mabel and locked up in large handcuffs, then shoved to the ground with spears pointed at their backs ready to stab. Mabel was held by two strong guards, one had some tattoos of hieroglyphics on his chin that spelled out the word "chin" and same on his forehead only with the word "head", and the other was much stronger, he was a ginger, had a beard and was refereed to as "Manly Dan."

"Now I say we head out," Gideon spoke walking over to Dipper and Stan who were in chains on the dusty ground. "Your two pathetic lives aren't even worth this trip. I should just kill you right now."

"But, sir, your not allowed to do that. You need permission of the Pharaoh." The red head spoke.

"It is not your job to speak!" Gideon yelled at the large man. "Hmph." He kicked dirt in Dippers and Stan's faces causing them to cough. "Enjoy this trip, it might be the last two days of your filthy lives."

"What do you want us to do with her sir?" The tattoos man asked. Gideon came so close to Mabel that she could feel his horrible smelling breath on her face.

"She should come along with us, this beauty doesn't deserve a putrid village like this, she deserves a palace." He winked. "Come on we're losing day light!" Stan and Dipper were raised and started walking with spears still almost in their back. This was going to be a long two days.


End file.
